


take me in my entirety

by V_Stands_For_Vore



Series: Spardacest Week 2019 [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Ass Play, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Repost From Another Account, Size Difference, Size Kink, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, V is a Kinky Bastard, Vore, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 14:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19947322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_Stands_For_Vore/pseuds/V_Stands_For_Vore
Summary: Vorarephilia has always made demon hunting a problem, V has found over the years. It's a problem, causing him to seize up for a moment, causing his mind and body to react to the idea of allowing himself to be swallowed. Shadow has come to his defence too many times, obviously annoyed with the distraction in his owner's actions.But it hadn't been much of a problem recently, not since he had met Urizen.---day 2.5 of Spardacest weekSpardacest Bingo: Tentacles--repost





	take me in my entirety

Vorarephilia has always made demon hunting a problem, V has found over the years. It's a problem, causing him to seize up for a moment, causing his mind and body to react to the idea of allowing himself to be swallowed. Shadow has come to his defence too many times, obviously annoyed with the distraction in his owner's actions.

But it hadn't been much of a problem recently, not since he had met Urizen.

It had become a weekly arrangement for them, and it was where they were now.

V was on the bed, his hands pinned either side of his head. Urizen was above him; the roots of his body had moved to wrap around and hold V's wrists in place. Sharp teeth grazed over V's neck and Adam's Apple, making his breathing hitch. V felt Urizen's skin shift against his own, a smile forming on Urizen's face. It made a shudder slip down V's spine and he exhaled. Urizen is careful, slow, systematic. His urge to hold power over V is one that is great - V can feel it almost buzzing under his skin - but he's cunning as he goes about it. It isn't a chase, it's a careful show of dominance; Urizen knows V won't fight it - it's the only time his true desires can truly be fulfilled.

Urizen bites harder this time and V can't help the moan as he feels his skin fracture. The audible crack of his skin, like porcelain, fills the room, only interrupted by the sheets moving under Urizen as he leans. He presses his throat against V's as he swallows the slice of skin that has flaked into his mouth. V presses up as the feeling as a moan escapes him. The tendrils holding his wrists tighten, warning him to stay submissive and to wait, and impatience curls around V's gut. His cock is already hard between them, leaking onto their naked bodies as he tries to be patient.

Urizen has already hinted at this enough during their evening together and V wanted it, craved it. He might go insane if he didn't get it soon. He tensed against the appendages holding his wrists down, tugging at them in warning he was getting rowdy. Urizen's skin tightened and V groaned, pressing his hard cock upwards for friction against Urizen's skin as he felt the skin of his wrists crack.

It's a warning, plain and simple. Patience or Urizen will retract and leave V frustrated and annoyed, waiting for his ultimate release for another week. It's happened before and V hates how he feels himself become submissive. The much larger male, demon, V reminds himself, draws himself up to his full height on the bed as he kneels above him. V feels himself fall even more into his lust and need; he's at least three times taller, larger than V and he wonders if he'll ever have the courage to try and take Urizen's cock. He flickers his eyes down to it, seeing it fully erect at the full control he has over V. V shivers, hoping one day to feel it ripping him open from the inside out, before a tendril wraps around his own erect cock.

V lets out a yelp, taken off guard by the feeling before relaxing into the bed. The tendril, tentacle, hand, whatever, _he doesn't care_ , jerks him, hard and squeezing, just on the borderline of painful. Urizen speeds it up, squeezing tighter, making him choke a scream of pleasure out. He can't get over this feeling, the tightness, the pain, the friction so different to a hand that he doubts he'll ever get used to.

V knows what's coming next and he braces for it, tensing slightly. There's a gentle probing at his entrance, teasing the muscles and V tenses slightly more. The tendril eases slightly into him and V exhales. Another tendril slips into V's mouth and he gladly opens his mouth. He sucks, softly at first, before swirling his tongue around it. He hears the groan from Urizen above him and focuses his attention on the tentacle in his mouth. He knows how sensitive Urizen's skin can be in situations like this, so he works with it. He sucks harder, increasing the pressure slowly but surely, making sure he doesn't cause too much pain for the sensitive tendril.

It's something small but he hears Urizen's soft groan of appreciation - V knows that Urizen likes giving pain, filling V's desire for it, but doesn't enjoy it on his own body.

Another tendril joins the one in his mouth and V opens his mouth slightly wider for them. The first, slick with his own saliva, starts pushing its way down V's throat. He gags for a moment, but spreads his legs, relaxes and lets Urizen do what he wants.

He doesn't mind this; tentacle stuff isn't fully his thing, V understands kinks enough to understand this doesn't turn him on unless he's in a fully sexual mood. But he allows it, he lets Urizen violate his body however he wants; a relationship is give and take and V can't deny the sexual gratification from his partner.

The tendrils slowly withdraw from V's mouth and he twists his hands. Tendrils slip across his hands, forming in the shape of a hand so that V can clutch them as the tendrils push inside of him, stretching his hole and making him cry out. The hands in his own squeeze his and V forces himself to breathe. This is Urizen getting his own gratification beforehand, essentially fucking V without his cock. V grits his teeth at the still unusual feeling as they push further inside of him. He knows shortly that pleasure will be rewarded to him soon, but the unfamiliar push still takes him by shock and unfamiliarity.

V arches his back off the bed as they wrap and tug around his prostate, sending V into overload. He can't breathe as they play with him, squeezing and tugging, pushing and pulling until, before V knows it, he's screaming. Vaguely, he's aware of his semen coating his naked chest but Urizen is still squeezing and probing his prostate and oversensitivity hits him hard. Tears leak down his face, gasping as almost straight away, he orgasms a second time. It hurts, it's pleasure shooting through his veins and nerves, and he can't get enough of it.

V feels the tendrils begin to retreat, but V clenches around him. He pauses and V licks his lips. "Once more." It's a whispered croak, a beg and the noise Urizen makes is almost approving.

Praise kink - that's something V will have to have Urizen try out on him later on.

The tendrils push back inside, toying with his prostate and V struggles against the tendrils holding him down. His prostate seems to protest against the tug of war inside of him and V screams, long and loud, choking on his own dry throat as he comes a third time.

He feels a heavier liquid land on him and he realises that the third orgasm drove Urizen to come himself, his own semen mixing with V's on his chest.

He pants, weak against the bed, sweat marring his forehead.

The tendrils completely leave V's body and one wipes his forehead with a small cloth. V smiles, weakly, his body unable to move anything else than his lips. Tendrils lift him to gently lean against Urizen's stomach.

V feels so small in that moment, clinging to the massively large frame. Tentacles of Urizen's skin helps him hold his arms up as they shake, V unable to hold their weight.

Then, V feels it, the feeling he's been waiting for. The tendrils against his chest begin to move, sliding aside to reveal the gaping mouth that they hide. Excitement courses around V's body as tendrils lift him from the bed, holding him upright completely. He relaxes against them, letting them manouever him.

The wet warmth of a too large tongue wrapping around his ankles makes him gasp and arch in the hold of the tendrils. Urizen laughs, deep and guttural, possessive.

V tries to fight as the urge to live and to run flickers alive inside of him. He struggles against the tentacles as they feed him into the mouth, his naked body soaking within seconds.

V kicks out as lips close around his waist, teeth gently pressing down around his waist. He stops struggling - the fight or flight instinct stops, aware that the teeth around his waist could snap him in half in mere seconds.

He's fed into the mouth, down into whatever the digestive tract Urizen has behind his mouth has. The muscles squeeze around his legs, and V feels his skin crack as he struggles against them.

Warmth surrounds his chest, his head, and his eyes snap open. He's in darkness, the last slither of light disappearing as Urizen's skin closes around the opening of his mouth.

V is floating, being pushed and held by muscles, but floating. His mind slips into an orgasm high as the muscles push him further inside. He manages a groan from his lungs as the muscles surrounding him crush him, breaking him bit by bit; his body manages a fourth orgasm, mind slipping into utter bliss as the feeling before the last of the air is choked out of his lungs.

* * *

V flickers his eyes open, groaning. His skin is bruised, sore and aching, but there's no coldness around the cracks from his skin that occurred last night. He looks over to the empty side of the much too large bed and isn't surprised to find that Urizen isn't there. He reaches an arm out, the bruises against his white skin startles him, but he pushes them into the silk sheets that Urizen prefers. He half wishes that Urizen would allow him the privilege of waking up by his side, but the bruises left on his skin whilst everything else was healed is proof that Urizen cares - allowing him the reminder of what happened the night before whilst ensuring nothing seriously damaged him.

V smiles and settles back down in the sheets, holding his breath as tight as he can to remember the feeling from last night. It makes him dizzy for a moment as he takes a gasp of air before settling down. His body is still tired from the exertion he went through the night before, and he settles down, drifting back to sleep; Urizen will wake him later to eat and wake up but for now, he has the leisure to sleep for as long as he desires.


End file.
